


The Missing Piece

by Dreadianz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression, F/F, F/M, Mommy Kink, Therapeutic Fuckin’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreadianz/pseuds/Dreadianz
Summary: Steven goes in for a consultation with his therapist, when the two find out more about each other than they could imagine.
Relationships: Odessa/Steven
Kudos: 3





	The Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Steven is genderfluid, so “he/she” and “man/woman” may be used interchangeably in this work. All muscarians are intersex and possess a penis and a vagina.
> 
> This was initially an excerpt from my jerk-off journal that became a full-fledged fic, so apologies if my past/present tenses get goofy at any point!

Steven checks into an appointment with his therapist, Odessa. He had been seeing her for some time now, and it’s been working out splendidly, especially after his previous ones flaked out on him— His constant babble regarding his thoughts on mortality and the essence of the soul all sounded like crazy talk; they gave him advice he didn’t want, pills he didn’t need. He just wanted someone to listen, and Odessa had been that open ear for him.

She finds him to be a very interesting patient. His talk is dark and gloomy, yet his personality is flamboyant and brimming with passion. Sort of like... a rainbow shrouded in shade, or the Grim Reaper in sequin high heels. Not to mention, his voice was very soothing, listening to him speak was practically therapy for her too.

He enters her office for his appointment, and she’s already waiting for him. However, she’s sitting on the couch usually reserved for patients instead of her armchair. “Just in time, Mx. Dreadian,” she softly speaks whilst beaming. “Please sit down.”

“Next... to you?” he mumbles.

“If you don’t mind.”

He doesn’t. It feels weird, as if she shouldn’t be doing this, but part of him wants to be closer to her. He sits next to her and their session starts. It’s the usual spiel, talking about the current events in his life, his mental and physical health.

“You’ve been coming here quite often, Steven, have you been feeling alright?” Her eyes peer into his soul with an almost motherly gaze of concern. Although he was blind, he could feel her warmth radiating against his scarred flesh.

“Quite good, actually. I just...” He struggles to find the words. “I just feel like I should be here. I like talking to you, Doctor. But I understand that you must have quite the number of patients, I would hate to be wasting your time...”

Without skipping a beat, she replies in a professional tone. “If it’s therapeutic for you, then I’m doing my job. I’m willing to help you in any way I can.”

Steven flushes, and his emotions flood out. “Ah, Doctor Piper... You’re so good at your job, I begin to feel lost when I’m not talking to you. Do you remember that time I told you how I feel like I lack proper feminine love and guidance in my life?”

“I do indeed,” Odessa replies, her eyes wide and intense, curious of where he’s going with all this.

“Well... I think it may be you, Doctor. Feel free to stop me if I’m coming on too strong, but the way you listen without judgment, offer your honest advice and TALK to me instead of just reading off a list... It’s like a warm blanket wrapping around my soul.”

He rubs his shoulders and smiles softly, regressing to a somewhat child-like state as he cuddles himself.

“Your warmth... It fills parts of me that were empty and longing. This... warmth, this kindness under intense pressure... this is womanhood to me. You’re everything I wish I could be, Doctor. You have my mother’s loving embrace, before the cold darkness took her from me.”

Odessa’s chubby cheeks turn pink as she leans back, holding her notepad firmly against her chest. Her pupils are large and soft with endearment. 

“Steven... Honestly, I’m touched. I’ve never had a patient speak so kindly of me. I think I also feel something special when I’m around you, too.”

Like a looming shadow, Steven floats towards her, the ghostly shade of his long hair and coat tails spilling over her as he tenderly holds her hand.

“Do tell, Doctor.”

She shuffles in her seat uncomfortably. “The way you talk about things is so poetic. Most people just describe their lives like a grocery list, which is fine, but you just seem to have this way with words. I-It amazes me how well-versed you are with your language, every aspect of your past sounds like a story, and every fleeting thought is like prose right from the old masters.”

She twiddles her thumbs nervously. “Sorry, was that too much?”

Steven nestles against her, holding her close.

“Not at all. I’m in love with you, Doctor. I want to be yours inside and outside of the clinic.”

“Steven...”

His shadowy tails wrap around her and fizzle into the air like spectral fire. “You fill the holes in my heart and make me want to be a better woman. I feel like I can truly figure out my life around you.”

Odessa squeezes him and rubs his back. She tended to avoid getting physical with her patients unless they asked for it, but now was her chance to really admire his handsome form. Soft, expensive-feeling clothes. Silky raven hair. The powdery scent of flowers at a funeral.

“Steven... I think you’re a wonderful woman already. I’m only here to help YOU realize that.”

Steven whimpers and holds back a tearful sob against his painted lips, sucking it in and gasping, practically clawing at her like a distressed child clings to their mother. He nuzzles his slender nose against her neck, feeling her soft warm skin and taking in her scent. His senses were absolutely flooded with only her and her alone, driving the more primal parts of his brain out to seek her out like treasure.

“I’m going to be honest and VERY direct about this, Doctor. I want to make love to you.”

“Wh-What?! Right here, in the office?!”

“Yes. I can’t hold my feelings back anymore; and besides, isn’t it good to let everything out during a therapy session?” He purrs saucily.

Odessa pulls away and adjusts her glasses with a mildly offended look before kissing Steven on the lips. She cradles his tiny waist, pressing her belly against him.

“I told you I loved how you talk,” she hums as she pulls away from the kiss, giving him another. “Your words are like sex to me.”

Steven moans softly and smiles. “I would like to use my body over my words today.”

They linger on kisses and embraces as they push their chests together, and Steven begins to slowly strip away his many layers of clothing. A matching coat, slacks, gloves, dress shoes, a dress shirt, AND flashy suspenders? “This woman has some serious style”, Odessa thought. She had someone so wholly unique and beautiful, all to herself.

Soon her simple petticoat and blouse were off as well, leaving only the two girls in their underwear, hers a simple pearly pink with tiny bows, and his deep purple embroidered with many tiny skulls, perfectly fitting both of their aesthetics.

Steven takes his glasses off and folds them to the side, flipping his hair back and letting his flow of magic zero in on her, “seeing” her with his shadow vision. Her silhouette was fuzzy, but surely with some tactile reinforcement he would begin to see her MUCH more clearly. He took his hand and slowly stroked up her thigh, making her hum gently, and blink slowly.

“So soft...” He purrs. “Milky... smooth. Hot.” He carried on as his hand moved from thigh to groin, feeling the heat of her pussy.

“Ah... You don’t waste any time...” She whimpers, her cock wincing and slit moistening from his touch. She gently takes his wrist and pulls it aside, leaning forward to push against him. “I want to take this slow... Really get to examine you.”

“Mmmm...” Steven murmured with agreement, breathing air out his nose as she brushes his hair aside and sucks on his frill, lightly bruising the unscarred flesh on his neck with a hickey.

She strokes and presses his breasts together. “These...”

“Implants,” Steven coldly remarks as he reaches behind himself. With a few snaps, the ornate gothic bra was off and shed to the ground, letting his average-size bosom droop outwards, nipples erect from all the close contact. “I thought it was silly at first to get them. But the more I thought about it, the more it made me feel... happy. Satisfied with my appearance. Do you like them?” 

Odessa gently palpates the soft mammaries, rolling them in her hands, squeezing the nipples.

“Your surgeon did an amazing job, they look just as convincing as mine. ...And I think they make you look beautiful.” She hesitates. “N-Not that—! Appearances really MATTER...!”

Steven chuckles. He holds her close, lips mere centimeters from touching. "I know I look strange to most people. Covered in scars, shaped like an hourglass... But something about it empowers me.”

Odessa submits to his sultry tone. “You’re incredibly attractive...”

“Sexy...?” He licks his lips, eyebrows raising with a curious look.

“Very much so... I-It’s good that you’re in charge of your body and how you look, th-that’s what it SHOULD be like!”

Steven sighs to himself, guiding her hands down the rest of his body— Broad chest, round gut, narrow hips. She squeezes onto the sides of his panties as he strips her own bra off, growling with satisfaction as he gropes them, eliciting a submissive squeak from her lips.

“Every part of you feels so perfect, I thought I wanted you purely for your mind, but your body seems equally as irresistible...”

His shadow vision begins to build a more solid construct of her in his mind, all of her curves, her lips, her belly. He runs his hands through her hair and imagines every bouncy curl.

“Steven...” She shudders, digging her fingers into the waistline of his panties and tugging them off. His sheathe throbs and oozes precum as he pushes his purple-colored phallus forward a few inches, penile frill unfurling. Interestingly, his burn scars seemed to avoid his groin entirely, and now with a clear view of his naked body, she could finally see that his body hair was groomed into the shape of a skull & crossbones. What an absolute dweeb...

“Mm~” His lips curl into a satisfied smile. “It feels good to be stripped... I can feel your primal hunger for me, Doctor.” He shuffles forward on his knees, sitting on her lap and letting their bare torsos squash together.

She shudders running her hands up his petite buttocks, squeezing and feeling the softer skin between his burns. Even they had their own unique, satisfying texture. Her nostrils flared and took in the emerging scent of his musk, driving her deeper into desperation.

“G-God, Steven... Y-You’re beautiful, you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, I-I need to be inside you...” She mutters hungrily. Finally she pulls down her own panties and spreads her peach-colored labia apart, her clitoral sheathe pushing out a slender, alabaster cock.

Steven licks his lips. “Not so fast, Doctor...” A shadowy tendril slips out from his back, forming the shape of a hand. It stretches forward towards his discarded coat, pulling out small toiletries and placing them in Odessa’s hand before snaking away back into his body. “You didn’t think about going in dry, did you?”

She clutches the items with an expression of shock and intrigue. It was a small bottle of lubricant and a single condom... built just for a muscarian with a smaller penis, like her.

“Did you... plan all of this?” She stutters.

“Maybe... maybe not.” He leans into her, whispering softly, “But I always come prepared~”

She shudders, gulping and sighing. She presses her cap against his and moans softly as she fits the rubber on, drizzling the cold goo all over herself. Steven’s cocky sneer twists into a face of unrestrained pleasure as he feels her lubricated fingers push up inside his pussy.

“Ah—!!”

“What? You have to get lubed up too.”

Steven bites his lip and chortles nervously, a bit embarrassed over his reaction. She gets a knowing grin, thinking perhaps he’s really more bark than bite. She breaks the awkward tension by kissing him again and slipping inside, eating up his moans. A warm, slick entrance, smooth as butter. She fits him deep, deeper, all the way down until he sits on her small sheathe, his insides squeezing and massaging her the whole time.

“Oh, Doctor~” Steven purrs playfully, leaning forward and gently pressing her against the ground. She holds his waist in place as he plants his hands on the floor beside her, rocking his hips slowly. “I’ve dreamed of this day for months now.”

“So you DID plan this!” She sneers.

Steven huffs. “I may have taken a shot in the dark. Obviously if you had said no I would have—“ His sentence is cut off by a firm slap to his (unscarred) buttock. “AH—!!”

“I would never say no to you, Steven. I’m just as crazy for you as you are for me. I never said anything because I had to stay professional...”

Steven whimpers and lays against her, painting her chubby neck with dark purple lipstick marks, humping her desperately. “Stop talking and fuck me—!! I can’t wait any longer.”

She grins and holds him closer, helping him form a steady rhythm bouncing on her cock. His bony hips repeatedly smacking against her hurt just a little bit, but she thankfully had enough padding to handle it. A little soreness was worth seeing that face twist into unheard-of pleasure. Her heart ached wondering how lonely he’s felt over the years, unsure of who he was or who he needed in his life.

From what he’s told her, the loss of his mother so early in his life seemed to leave a hole in his very soul, a persistent infantile longing, like an abandoned child... He craved feminine love, in himself and others, almost clamoring for some motherly figure to drape their arms around him and care for him. Perhaps she could be the missing piece for him... He certainly seemed to think so.

The smell of their musks had long been lingering in the air enough for her to get accustomed to it. Her hungry lusting settled into sweet admiration. Steven was resting his head against her shoulder and silently riding her, making no sound— almost in a trance.

Her hands smooth up his hips, against his sides, and she holds him in a tight embrace, hearing his toe claws curl and scratch against the carpeted floor, his lips opening and teeth gritting against her skin.

“I... know how much you’ve always craved a mother-like figure, Steven... And I was thinking... Since you said you feel so comfortable around me... I want to be that for you.”

“H-Hah...” He gasps, his thrusts getting more desperate and erratic, practically rolling his hips against her. “You don’t... Ah... It’s merely a fantasy...”

She insists, gripping him a little tighter. “I’ll be your Mommy, Steven. I love you.”

“Mm—...” He whimpers, tearing up. “M-Mommy...”

His whole body trembles in a fruitful release. He clenches up tight against her, sobbing, pumping ropes of purple spores against her groin. She sighs through her nose and closes her eyes, the warmth of his orgasm making her join him in a silent climax, throbbing, filling up the convenient condom he brought with him, likely fantasizing about this very moment.

Seconds pass, and she very slowly sits up, cradling Steven. He felt limp, frozen in time. Still penetrating him, she very gently strokes his hair and feels the life come back to him, and he eventually pulls away to face her. His mascara and lipstick are smudged with a combination of tears, mucus and drool, his one unscathed eye reddened from crying.

“My... I think I literally felt myself pass away for a moment there.”

“I noticed you felt a little cold... I’m guessing you haven’t experienced anything like this before?”

“Not ever. When you... Said those words to me, it’s as if something took a hold of me and temporarily stripped me away from this world, in a good way...”

Steven stares at her, tenderly, looking vulnerable.

“Did you... Only say that just to get me to cum?”

“No, I’d never...” She brushes her curls away from her sweat-stained forehead, slowly pulling out of him and making both women grunt. “I just... had a moment of clarity back there, that this was what you really wanted... What I wanted too.”

Steven reclines and lets his legs spread, exposing his gaping pussy and almost taunting her with the sight of her handiwork.

“You truly are a master of your craft, Doctor. That was beyond therapeutic— You reached into my very core and healed me.”

She blushes and looks away with a flattered look. “I really do mean it when I say I love you... It’s not just my job!”

Steven’s eyelids lower seductively. His lips curl into that same, snarky smile. It was fascinating how easily he switched from being sobbing putty in her hands to making her swoon and submit to him.

“We absolutely must have another session some time, Doctor.”

Odessa huffs as she slowly gets up, discarding her condom and re-dressing. Steven followed suit, his ghostly shadow arms pulling all of his clothing toward him, and dressing him hands-free like a Disney Princess.

“After that, you think I still only want to talk to you through our therapy sessions? I think you and I skipped a few bases... How about we have ourselves a nice dinner date?” She flashes him a loving, half-lidded gaze. “I’d love to get to know Steven Dreadian beyond her internal struggles.”

Steven stands and summons his cane, leaning against it. “That sounds heavenly... What time is good for you?”

Odessa fastens the last of the buttons on her blouse and fluffs her hair, now looking only mildly disheveled. “Hmm... Tuesday at 8?”

“That’s perfect.” A small beeping could be heard from his pocket, that of a timer. “Ah, speaking of which— We’ve perfectly timed our session today, Doctor. I really must leave before my family gets concerned. But I’ll pine the hours away until Tuesday comes along...”

She smiles sweetly, walking him towards the door and seeing him off. “I’ll see you then, Mx. Dreadian~.”

“Until then...” He smirks. “Mommy~.”


End file.
